Key coded dispense heads are recognized in the art. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0057347 to Leys et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 8,464,499 to Asp et al., owned by the owner of the instant application and the disclosure of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, except for any patent claims and any express definitions contained therein. The key coded dispense heads can provide some assurance that a container (and chemical contained therein) is compatible with the process and apparatus to which it is connected by providing a physical barrier to connecting with the wrong container.
Nevertheless, there are existing dispensing systems are not key coded, and as such are susceptible to being errantly connected to the wrong process chemical. Such dispensing systems pose a risk to damaging equipment that is not compatible with an errantly connected process chemical, and, in some instances, pose an injury risk to operating personnel.
A device that can be implemented with existing dispensing systems to provide a physical barrier to errant connection without interfering with normal operation and without requiring the replacement of major components of the existing system would be welcomed in the art.